fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Whew!
Whew! is an American game show that airs in syndication. The previous version aired on CBS from April 23, 1979, until May 30, 1980. It was hosted by Tom Kennedy and announced by Rod Roddy. The current version of Whew! was launched in 2017 The game was created by Jay Wolpert. Production was initially credited to the Bud Austin Company, then later changed to Jay Wolpert Productions in association with Burt Sugarman Inc. The current version, with Joey Gladstone as the host, and Jim Carter as the announcer. Music for this version will come from the classic Nickelodeon game show "Think Fast" composed by Edd Kalehoff. This show is produced by Fremantle Prouctions Inc. in North America who will co-produce in assocaition with Jay Wolpert, and a third party to be announced. Gameplay Main Game In this new version of Whew!, there is no returning champion.The game is played for 3 rounds. In the first 2 rounds, The gameboard consists of five rows ("levels") of five squares each, with values ranging from $100-$500 in $100 increments, and a sixth level of three squares with values of $1,000, $1,750, and $2,500. Two contestants are told the categories for the first two rounds of play at the start of the match. A coin toss is held before taping each episode. The winner of the coin toss decides whether he/she would play as the Charger or the Blocker for the first round, and the other contestant takes the other role. The Charger is led offstage to a soundproof booth, and the Blocker then places six blocks on the board. No more than three blocks can be placed on any of Levels 1 through 5, and no more than one on Level 6. The Charger is then brought back onstage and given 60 seconds to advance through all six levels by correcting "bloopers"—factual statements with one word changed to create a pun. (Example: "The B&O was the first American passenger smell", with "railroad" as the correct answer.) The Charger starts on Level 1 by choosing one of its squares; if a blooper is hidden there, it is revealed on that space's trilon and read out. The incorrect word is marked with an underline, and becomes the only part that the Charger needs to correct. A correct answer allows him/her to move to the next level. Uncovering a block incurres a five-second penalty, which gets counted down by the host and the audience (and sometimes the Blocker as well) before the Charger can continue. If the Charger believes that he/she will not have enough time to clear all six levels, and if he/she has not yet reached Level 6, he/she can call a Longshot. The clock stops, the Charger immediately advances to Level 6, and the Blocker hides one secret block on that level in addition to any that may have already been placed there. The Charger then selects one square and attempts to correct its blooper if one is to be hidden there. The Charger wins the round by either clearing all six levels or successfully completing a Longshot. If the Charger runs out of time, or either hits a block or fails to correct a blooper after calling a Longshot, the Blocker wins the round. The Charger is not allowed to call for a Longshot after reaching Level 6 or during the five-second penalty for hitting a block, but can do so at any other time, even while the host is reading a blooper riddle. And if the Charger reveals all of the spaces on a level without a correct answer, he/she is forced to immediately call for the Longshot regardless of how much time is left on the clock. In round 3, all dollar values on the board are doubled to $200-$1,000 on levels 1-5, and $2,000, $3,500, and $5,000 on level 6 to help the contestant who is behind in scoring money come back and catch up. Because after all 3 rounds, the contestant who accumulates the most money in the game wins the match, keeps his/her money, and advances to the show's signature "Gauntlet of Villians" bonus round. But if at the end of the game both contestants tie with the same amount of money won in the game, there will be a sudden death toss up tie breaking blooper where both contestants stay in their round 3 roles and will have toss up buzzers standing by their podiums, and see one tie breaking toss up blooper. As soon as either contestant thinks he/she can correct the blooper, they will buzz in hitting their buzzer. The person who buzzes in first will get to answer. If that player is correct he/she will win the game and that contestant's money earned, but if not his/her opponent will win the game and their money. The runner-up in the game will receive a consolation prize. Also, the contestants trade roles for the second round along the way as well; and the host reveals the category for the blooper riddles at the beginning of each round. Plus, the contestant who has the least amount of money at the start of round 3 gets the option to charge or block in round 3. Bonus Round: The Gauntlet of Villains This new version of the show has a new top prize of $100,000. To begin the bonus round, the contestant will start by taking one spin on a 4x4 randomizer which has a random traveling light and 16 spaces with big cash prizes on 8 $25,000 spaces, 3 $30,000 spaces, 1 $35,000 space, 1 $40,000 space, 1 $50,000 space, 1 $75,000 space, and 1 $100,000 space and hit a button in front of them whenever that person is ready to stop the light on one of those squares on the randomizer board and determine what that player will be playing for in "The Gauntlet of Villains". After that, the day's big winner will stand at the beginning of a path lined with 10 wooden caricatures of stereotypical villains, each with one arm raised as a barrier. He/she will have 60 seconds, plus one extra second for every $1,000 earned out of a top score of $20,000 in the main game, to reach the end of the path by correcting bloopers. If the contestant either responds incorrectly or fails to respond within two seconds, the correct answer will be shown on a small screen embedded in the current villain's chest and the host will read a new blooper. A correct response will lead to the villain's arm being lowered so that the contestant can advance to the next one. In this round the bloopers are only read aloud by the host, and are not displayed to the contestant. The champion will win the jackpot of anywhere from $25,000-$100,000 that that person determined on the randomizer at the beginning of the bonus round for completing the Gauntlet of all 10 villains and beating them before time runs out in addition to what he/she won in the game. If not they don't win anything but still gets to keep the money that person won in the game. The villains in the Gauntlet, from start to finish: 1. Alphonse the Gangster 2. Bruno the Headsman 3. Mr. Van Louse the Landlord 4. Nero the Fiddler 5. Count Nibbleneck the Vampire 6. Frank and his little friend Stein 7. Kid Rotten the Gunslinger 8. Jeremy Swash the Pirate 9. Dr. Deranged the Mad Scientist 10. Lucretia the Witch List of TV stations airing Whew! Any station wishes to air Whew!, please add it to this station list. Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Game shows Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group